1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the packaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a packaging structure using composite bumps and a method for manufacturing the packaging structure in a manner of reel-to-reel for mass production.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In modern advanced semiconductor manufacturing processes, semiconductor devices have been minimized to the nano-scale in mass production. Nano-scale packaging technologies applicable to such semiconductor devices have also emerged to accommodate the need of different products. Once the fabrication of an IC is completed on a wafer, the wafer has to be transferred to a packaging facility for subsequent dicing and packaging. The efficiency of the packaging process impacts the production cost and operational performance of the packaged chip. Accordingly, the packaging structure and material thereof have become more important.
Conventionally, a chip is electrically combined to a substrate, when bumps of the chip electrically connect to the terminals of the substrate respectively. Because gold has the advantage of electrical conduction, the conventional bumps are made of gold. Furthermore, in the conventional process, after the chip is disposed onto the substrate, compound resin is further applied to encapsulate the chip.
Conceivably, due to gold being expensive and the process of respectively applying the compound resin on to the chips being complex, the cost of manufacturing the packaging structure is high. Therefore, a novel packaging structure and method for manufacturing the packaging structure needs to be developed in this field.